My experience (a SYOC Kingdom Hearts story)
by TylerrCarterrr
Summary: What happens when your life is changed forever? When everything you know is changed right in front of you. What happens when dark creatures come to destroy your world and the world's around it. My name is Tyler Carter, and this is my Story
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

Chapter 1: Prologue

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTERS ALL OTHER ASPECTS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS

Regular text: Narration

_"Italics in quotations" Special characters dialogue and thoughts_

**Bold: Signs and Weapon Names**

* * *

><p>A boy is washed up on a beach<p>

Slowly as the waves wash over his back he wakes up

_"_ Ugh...Where am I ?"

Finally as the boy regains his strength he stands up

_"_Where am I?"

Confused, the boy scans his environment for any clue as to where he is. As he looks he notices a ray of light pointing towards the sky

_"_Maybe its help!" the boy exclaims as he runs towards the light as he nears the light the boy stumbles upon a pedestal where a sword lays

"Sweet a sword" says the boy as he reaches out for the sword

As he picks the sword up a figure appears silhouetted in darkness

"Whoa! who are you?"

_"So you are the warrior" _

"Warrior...?, I don't understand..."

_"You will find out in due time, but first allow me to test your strength" _as he says this the man lifts his hand in the air

"What do you mean my streng-"

FLASH

"What the hell was that?"

As the boy regains his vision he finds the figure is gone and he is now surrounded by creatures with pitch black skin and yellow eyes

"Whoa what are these things?" shrieks the boy as one creature lunges forward and slashes at his chest

The boy cries out in pain and drops the sword as he falls to his knee as he falls he hears what sounds like snickering. The boy turns around to find the man watching him

The boy stands up and picks up the sword, anger swelling up inside him. As he gets up all the creatures lunge towards him to attack and envelop him_._

The man watches the boy become devoured by the darkness

_"Shame, the boy showed promise but no matter he is just another mist-"_

His thoughts are drowned out by a ray of light, startled the man turns around and finds the boy standing up holding a giant key.

_"_What the hell is this" the boy says staring at the key

_"So you do hold the key"_

"Key...?" says the boy as he looks down

"What do you know about this?" demands the boy

_"That is for you to find out but don't worry it's closer than you think"_

"Stop talking in riddles!, tell me what is going on here" exclaims the boy with irritancy growing in his voice

But the figure doesn't answer but instead turns around and begins to walk away

"Hey wait! where are you going?" says the boy as he begins to run after him

Just as the boy is running the figure turns around and grabs the boy by the neck and says _"No more questions boy its time for you to return home" _

The man then reaches behind him and opens a portal and tosses the kid inside.

"Well shit..." the boy mutters right before the man tosses him inside

The last thing the boy sees is a smile on the man's face

As the portal closes the man turns around walking away with a smirk on his face


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXPECT FOR MY CHARACTER AND FUTURE ASPECTS ALL OTHER ASPECTS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS

Normal Font: Narration

_Italics: Thoughts _

**Bold: Signs and Weapons**

* * *

><p>"WHA!" exclaims the boy as he lurches up from his sleep<p>

"Damn...that was a freaky dream" just then he reaches his hand out and imagining that strange Key appearing

"Key..."

just then a girl not much older than the boy walks in

"Tyler!, get your ass out of bed its time for your first day of 10th grade!"

"Jesus Christ Sis do you have to be so loud?", Tyler asks sheepishly

"Yes I do, if you would have gotten out of bed sooner I could've been at school by now" as she says that she pulls him out of bed

THUD

"Oww!, dammit Cait im up alright?" says the grumpy teen as he rubs the back of his head

"Good" his older sister says with a triumphant grin "now get dressed im leaving for so I will see you there"

"Yea...see you there.." the youths eyes full of confusion, recollecting last nights dream

His sister sees this "Hey Ty you alright?"

"Yea im fine sis I will see you at school"

"Well alright see you there" she says with a hint of uncertainty in her voice

"Yea..."

After she leaves he gets dressed with his usual get up (which includes faded blue jeans, Evil Dead t-shirt, Red hoodie with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and zipper down revealing partially his t-shirt, and grey converse sneakers) and goes downstairs to eat breakfast afterwards he goes back to his room and puts on a necklace with his fathers class ring and his mothers cross around his neck and whispers "well here goes my first day I love you guys" and clenches his necklace while a singular tear runs down his face.

"Well I should get going" after wiping his tears away he grabs his keys and goes to the garage and gets in his car (1975 Camaro which belonged to his father as he inherited it when his father died)

As he opens his garage a familiar face walks inside

"Hey bro ready for the first day?" asked Tyler's eager best friend

"As I will ever be I suppose" says Tyler

"Or will you piss your pants when you see all the hot juniors" waving his eyebrows and breaks into a laugh

"Which one of us has had a girlfriend Damian?" asks Tyler with a sly grin on his face

"Not cool bro" says Damian no quicker after than after the words left Tyler's mouth

"Aww its ok if your forever alone you still have your dog" cracking a grin and trying not to laugh

"Hey he is an amazing dog and you're just jealous" Damian says with a mocking voice

"Ok, we can stand here or we can get the first day over with" says Tyler clearly wanting this day to end as he gets in his car

"That is true" agreed his bro while getting in

While driving to school Damian pulls his schedule out and looks over the it the one billionth time

"I mean hey at least we have practically the same classes all year so we wont totally get screwed over" says Damian

"That is true but why did you talk me into taking Biology I suck at Science" Tyler says with a sigh

"Well, it was that or you can take Planned Parenthood by yourself" Damian says with a chuckle

"Well, then I actually have a chance to pass" says Tyler shuddering at the thought of Biology

As they pull into the parking lot the sit there taking in the fresh air and prepping themselves of the same day they go through every year

"Well im ready for the bullshit now" Tyler says, his dry joke dripping with sarcasm

"Im ready for Lunch so yea" Damian says as they get out of the car

As they get out of the car Tyler notices a girl being dropped off. She's pale, skinny, with Dark green eyes and long black hair

Damian notices He is looking at the girl and nudges him with his elbow and says with a smirk "Dibs"

"Dude!" Tyler exclaims while shoving him

"Well if you're not going to talk to her I will"

As he walks off Tyler stares at him

"Asshole" he mutters with a smirk as he walks after him

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's it for this chapter remember to write a review I am open to criticism. Sorry the first chapters were short I promise as the story progresses the chapters will be longer I just need to select the OC's for the story. Ok so the girl that was just introduced is an OC which was submitted by Wanli8970 and Daman is also an OC which happens to be a real person I just decided to use my best friend in the story so it would be relatively easier and yes as you probably guessed it my name is Tyler and no my parents aren't dead I just wanted to use that element in the that leaves one guy and girl OC let. Well that's it I shall see you guys next time PEACE OUT.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Day 1

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXPECT FOR MY CHARACTER AND FUTURE ASPECTS ALL OTHER ASPECTS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS

Normal Font: Narration

_Italics: Thoughts _

**Bold: Signs and Weapons**

* * *

><p>"Ok Dad see you later" said the girl<p>

"Don't forget I will be right here when school is over" says her Father as he drives away

_"Great now I got to start school by myself"_

As she is looking around she has the feeling she is being watched

She turns around startled to see two boys walk towards her

_"Crap!, what do they want from me ?,I don't even know them..."_ looking around to find she is alone she decides to walk over to the guys "Oh well what could go wrong?" sighing inwardly the girl begins to walk towards them closing the gap

* * *

><p>"Hey Ty check it she's coming towards us" says Damian grinning<p>

"Yea, lets just hope for your sake you actually have something funny to say" Tyler says as he starts to laugh

Feeling insulted Damian stops and turns around "Oh yeah?!, I practically shit good jokes!" he exclaims

"Heehee" giggles the girl startling the two boys not knowing she was there

"JESUS CHRIST!" shouts the closest boy clearly scared the most as he jumps 10 feet in the air as both the girl and the other boy start to laugh at him

"Its not funny!" whines the shaking teen as he begin to slow down his rapid heart beat

As they began to calm down the girl turns towards Damian "So why exactly were you two staring at me?" asks the girl

"Well...we...uh..." stutters Damian as Tyler cuts in "We BOTH thought you looked lost so we decided to come over and see to it you weren't going to have a rough time on the first day"

Surprised by his deduction the girl blushes _"Do I look that lost?" _

Seeing that the girl is embarrassed he quickly adds, "I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed I was just only trying to help."

"Well help would be nice," says the girl starting to feel more relaxed as she pulls out her schedule. "Do you have Algebra 2 for your first class?"

"Yes!" says the two boys almost in unison

_"Well they're enthusiastic I will give them that."_

"I didn't catch your name" Damian states cutting off the girls thoughts

"Oh...its Aura...Aura Neo"

"That's a unique name" Tyler says

"Well my Mother gave me it but she-"

Just then the bell rings starting the first day

"Well I guess we should get going" Says Tyler already dreading the day

The three teens set out for their first day coincidentally having all the same classes (excluding Damian in Orchestra), and as the day nears the end the three teens start to walk towards the parking lot

"Whoa Tyler nice car" says Aura as they walk closer towards it

"Well it was my Dad's car but I...um he gave it to me" not wanting to share his dark past "Yea Tyler gives me rides to and from school so it beats walking" States Damian while Tyler looks t him and says "That IS until you get a car lazyass"

As the three exchange laughs a car pulls up next to them and it appears to be a man inside

"Damn...its my Father" sighs Aura as her smile falters and starts to walk towards the car

"Hey Aura" Tyler calls out

The teen turns around "Yea what is it"

"Well if you want I can pick you up and drive you to school and im pretty sure Damian doesn't mind the extra company"

"Shut up dude!" Damian says from behind Tyler

_"Well he seems nice enough" _as Aura pulls out a piece of paper and scribbles something down "Here is my address I usually am up by 7:40" she says while handing him the piece of paper

"Alright well uh see you tomorrow I guess" he says as he looks at the piece of paper

As she walks away she starts to wonder why he has been so nice to her _"Well maybe he likes me and well he is kinda sweet" _smiling she gets in the car enjoying the fact of finding two new friends on the first day _"maybe it wont be so bad here"_

* * *

><p>"So...Aura huh...?" Damian says in a playful tone as they are riding home<p>

"Yea she's cool but you totally didn't make a move and you're the one who called dibs on her too" cracking a grin

"Well that's only because she's totally into you man" stating with a hint of jealousy

"Dude c'mon now we are just friend's" _"As long as you keep it that way"_

"Well what's with you offering her a ride out of nowhere?"

"I don't know man its just she seemed to really not like her Dad that much" recollecting the brief encounter with him

"Dude she's a teenage girl she is going to not like her parents, YOU just want to drive her to school" nudging Tyler

"One more joke like that and you're walking home" Tyler says grinning

"Alright...alright don't get your panties in a knot" Damian says

"Anyways you still want to hang out at my house tonight I asked Cait and she's cool with it" Tyler states in a more happier tone

"Yea you know my Mom would let me live with you if I wanted to" Damian says in a joking tone

"Well I hope you are ready to get your ass whooped in some Nazi Zombie's because that's pretty much all that's going to happen tonight" Tyler says jokingly as they pull into the garage

"Yea that's what you think until you need me to revive you" Damian interjects clearly accepting the challenge

* * *

><p>"Dude I will admit you have gotten a tad bit better, but you definitely have room for improvement" Tyler says laying upside down on his bed staring at the GAME OVER screen<p>

"Yeah well what did you expect when I always got the shitty guns" Damian says frustrated with his lack of luck

Tyler then sits up and checks his alarm which now says 2:30 am

sighing Tyler states "even though tomorrow is Friday I think we should go to bed"

"True, well Goodnight" Damian says turning over

"Yea..Goodnight" Tyler says while closing his eyes finding sleep easier than he thought he would

* * *

><p><em>So the Warrior returns <em>

"Not this again" whines Tyler not wanting to relive this dream again

_"Go forth it is your destiny to find the Mystic and Guardian but take caution boy but for every light there is a shadow"_

"Mystic...Guardian...and what do you mean Shadow?" asks the boy

* * *

><p>"Where am I ? what is this place"<p>

_"So the shadow arrives"_

"What do you mean shadow?"

_"The one who will reign over darkness and open kingdom hearts where we shall rule with supreme darkness"_

"What do you mean Kingdom hearts? what Darkness? and who are you?"

_"..."_

_"_Answer me!"

_"No matter what I tell you, you merely will not be able to comprehend it"_

"What is that supposed to mean?" anger rising in the person voice

_"No more talk boy return home spend time with your friends"_

"what do you know about me?!" the boy demands

_"Only that you are special"_

"What are you talking about!?, no more bullshit! I want answers and I want them now!" shouts the boy and as he says that a giant dark key forms in his hand

_"So it is true..."_

"What is this thing?"

_"You shall know the truth Shadow but for now quit pestering me with your annoying drabble"_

"That's it!" says the boy infuriated charging towards the figure ready to strike him with the key

As he slashes downward the figure grabs the end of the key and stops his attack and begins to lift the boy in the air

_"Now, now such violence is really unnecessary"_

"Shut up!" says the boy as he kicks the figure in the chest which makes the figure drop the boy

_"Impudent child! do you have any idea who you are dealing with?"_

"I know im dealing with a prick" stated the boy

_"Hmph" _the figure grunts with a smirk _"Very well boy time for you to go home!" _the figure says as he charges at the boy

"SHIT!" shouts the boy in the dead of night as he wakes up from his sleep

"Good...it was only just a dream"

"Damian are you ok?" Tyler says very drowsily as he turns toward the panting boy

"Yea im fine it was just a dream" says the boy _What did he know about my friends and what did he mean by Shadow?_

* * *

><p>AN: OH SNAP PLOT TWIST! Well there you have it guys the end of chapter two, as of now the contest is still open for female OC's. I hope you guys liked this chapter this story is really fun to write and I enjoy it when the readers send me feedback on my story. So yea that's about I shall see you guys next time PEACE OUT<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Day 2

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXPECT FOR MY CHARACTER AND FUTURE ASPECTS ALL OTHER ASPECTS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS

Normal Font: Narration

_Italics: Thoughts _

**Bold: Signs and Weapons**

Hey guys sorry this took so long to put up my laptop decided to be uncooperative and wouldn't save my documents but I fixed it so sit back relax and enjoy the next chapter

* * *

><p><em>Beep Beep Beep Beep<em>

"Huh...?" Tyler says as he looks at his alarm which reads 6:50

"Hey Damian time to wake up" he says to his sleeping friend just as he kicks his side

"Wha-ACK!, what the hell man I was sleeping!" Damian says while rubbing his side

"Im sorry Sweetie I really am" Tyler says in a mocking tone "But I had to get us both up because Cait had to go to school early and we promised to pick up Aura"

"No YOU promised her I was just a witness to you totally drooling over her"

"C'mon man would you cut that out for the last time we are just friends" Tyler says while getting his clothes on

"Alright man I believe you but I know you want to get tha-OW!" Damian says while Tyler hits him in the back of the head

"You sir are a pervert" Tyler says while laughing

"And you are abusive" Damian says rubbing the back of his head

"So I have been told, but I think we should head out"

After eating a quick breakfast the duo get's into the Camaro and drive to their new friend's house

* * *

><p>"Damn, man last night was rough" Tyler says<p>

"What do you mean?" Damian asks "You were out like a light as soon as you close your eyes"

"I have been having these weird dreams man and for some reason they feel so familiar"

"Familiar?..."

"Yea, but it's probably nothing" Tyler says sounding like he's trying to reassure himself more than his friend as they pull into Aura's driveway

After waiting for more than 10 minutes Tyler looks over at his clock which reads 7:50

"C'mon man we're going to be late" Damian says tapping the dashboard

"Alright I will go to the door I will be right back" Tyler says getting out of the car

As Tyler leaves the car Damian starts to worry about Tyler and Himself _"He's had weird dreams_ _too?...what does this mean?_"

As Tyler rings the doorbell he is greeted at the door by a man

"Oh um hello sir you must be Aura's father its um nice to finally meet you is uh your daughter home?"

The only answer he got was a cold stare

"Uh..." was all Tyler could muster to say before Aura walked out

"Hey Tyler im ready lets go" she says as she grabs Tyler by the arm and drags him to the car

"Oh!, um it was nice talking to you sir!" Tyler says as he gets into his car

As the Strange man watches the car pull out of the driveway and leaves from his view he simply smiles "All the pieces are falling into place" he says with a smirk

* * *

><p>"So uh Aura how are you liking it here?" Tyler asks while pulling into the parking lot<p>

"Its pretty quiet to be honest but that's probably because I don't know what's here" she says getting out of the car

"Well if you want to hang with us there is a kendo club at our school" Tyler says while the trio walks to the building

"Yea it just so happens Tyler is a complete badass with a sword" Damian says nudging him with his elbow "But that's only because I taught him what to do"

"Yea that is true but he's just exaggerating I have only done this for a year" Tyler says

"Well im sure it sounds fun" Aura says accepting his offer

"Alright cool well it starts afterschool and we can go together" Tyler says as he

The trio then starts their day at school and after another boring day they walk to the gym

"There is a uniform you have to wear but don't worry there is a girl's locker room" Tyler says pointing towards the other end of the gym

"Alright I will be right back I guess" she says as she hurries off

After the boys get dressed they walk into the crowd of people

"Wow there is a lot of people here today" Tyler says scanning the gym

"Yea it was nothing compared to this last year" Damian adds

"Yea but I guess we should get ready they are calling people to go up for sparring" Tyler says as he signs him, Damian , and Aura

"But what about Aura?" Damian asks

"What about me?" Aura asks as she walks up to the boys

"Oh it's nothing we were just getting ready to go into sparring" Tyler says grabbing a three swords and hands them to his friends

"So how does this work?" Aura asks

"Well since there are a lot of new people here everyone is divided up by grade" Damian says as the sit down on the mat waiting for their turn

"Well at least there is not a lot of kids for our grade" Damian says "That means I have a higher chance to go against you"

"Yeah well it can go either way" Tyler says as he watches the sparring match end

After watching a few matches and talking to the other people there (which the two boys already knew most of them from last year) the announcer for their grade steps on the mat

"Damian Adame and Tyler Carter please step on the mat!" the announcer says

"Well I guess we are up" Tyler says as he stands up and pulls Damian up

"Good luck guys" Aura says as the boys step on the mat

"Alright get into your fighting stances" the announcer says

The two boys raise their swords and get ready to fight

"Scared Tyler?" Damian says teasing him

"Just try to keep up bro" Tyler says grinning

"C'mon Tyler show him what you got!" one guy in the crowd shouts

"Beat this kid Damian!" another says

"As you two know the first person to land two hits wins" the announcer tells the boys

"Fighter one are you ready? he says to Damian as he nods

"Fighter two are you ready?" he asks Tyler

"Yes sir" Tyler replies ready to fight his friend

"Alright, begin!" says the announcer stepping off the mat

The two boys at first stand still creating tension with the audience after all this was only a show to the boys the, the two best friends didn't care who won they just wanted to show off after all the two were known for good fights and it was a good fight they were going to give

Tyler is the first on the offensive jumping forward and slashing down . Damian dodges this by side stepping and countering by swinging at Tyler's exposed side which lands a hit and knocks him on his back

"One point to player Two!" the announcer says raising a flag that is on Damian's side

Tyler stands up clutching his side as he gets back to his starting point

As he looks at his friend he starts to change into someone else, it's a boy about the same age as him with shoulder length silver hair, a yellow sleeveless shirt, blue pants, and abnormally big shoes wielding a wooden sword

"Come on Sora I thought you were better than that"

"Sora...?" Tyler says looking away from Damian clutching his head and collapses to his knees

"Ty you ok?" Damian asks as he runs over to him helping him up

"Yeah man im fine I am just a little rusty I knew I should've trained with you this summer" he says as he gets back into his stance

"Ok, fight!" the announcer says

This time Damian is the one to initiate the attack by setting out as he charges toward him dragging his blade on the ground swinging upward as he nears toward Tyler. Judging the space between him and his friend Tyler blocks the attack and sweeps his friend's leg spinning at an angle and bringing his sword down and connecting a blow at Damian's chest

By this point the crowd is going crazy with different people rooting for the two boys

_"Wow they weren't kidding they are really good" _Aura says to herself as she watches her two friends fight

"You sure you want to keep going that sounded like it hurt really bad" Tyler says as he pulls his friend up

"Yeah man im fine, but damn was that cool I told you that you were a badass" Damian says as they get back into their stances

"The next successful hit wins the match, are you two ready?" the announcer asks the two which both reply with a nod

"Fight!" the announcer says

"Alright bro don't hold back!" Damian says as he charges at Tyler

"Got it" Tyler says as he gets ready to retaliate his attack

As Damian brings his sword down time slows down then there is a flash of light that blinds the two boys and brings the two boys someplace else

* * *

><p>AN: Ok I know im not good at cliffhangers but I needed to cut it here so I can focus on the next chapter. Day three will be the last day in Tyler's world before the main journey begins. I have decided to make this story take place during the beginning of Kh1 but I wont intertwine the stories, there will be aspects changed to the story but it will keep most of the characters and worlds. With that being said I hope you like this chapter of the story and again I apologize for the wait<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness

That's the first word that comes to mind for Tyler as he regains consciousness only to find himself someplace else

"What is going on?...where am I?" Tyler says to himself quietly using caution not wanting to run into the creatures from his 'dream' well given the recent events I don't think it classifies as a dream

"Why is this happening to me?" Tyler says questioning the recent events that took place in his once normal life

_"Well, well if it isn't the Warrior"_ the same Mysterious Man says appearing out of the darkness

"Now hold o-" Tyler says stepping forward only to be cut off by birds flying up from above revealing a stain glass floor that shows what appears to be a princess

"Ah!" Tyler says shielding his eyes from the sudden ray of light

As he regains his vision rubbing his eyes he finds that the man is gone

"What is going on!" Tyler shrieks tilting his head back

_Go to the light_

"What who said that" Tyler says as he searches the area around him to find the source of the noise

_Only you can open the door, Keyblade Wielder_

"Keyblade...?" Tyler asks quizzically trying to remember what it is

"Keyblade!" Tyler exclaims remembering the strange weapon and as if it was meant to be the faithful sword appears in his hand

"So this is the Keyblade" Tyler says holding the key up in the air

"What's this?" Tyler asks examining the shaft of the giant key, to find that there is a name inscribed on it the reads Kingdom Key

"Kingdom Key...?" Tyler repeats "Why does that sound so familiar"

_"Because your heart is the same as his" _says the Mysterious Man walking towards him

"You again!, why are you following me? What's going?" Tyler demands the strange person

_"As I told you before, all will be explained but for now I must see if you are capable of bearing the title of the Warrior just I tested the other boy"_

"Other Boy...?, Do you mean Damian!" Tyler says alarmed by this new found knowledge

_"If only you knew..." _

"Knew what!?"

* * *

><p>"Augh...Damn what happened?" Damian says as he picks himself off the ground<p>

"Where am I?" he asks himself as he scans the dark room, while he looks around he doesn't notice the mysterious man from before watches him

_"It's time for the Shadow will finally play it's part" _the man says as he makes his way towards the boy

"Ah!, its you from my dream!" Damian says startled from his appearance

"But wait...if you are here does that make this a dream too?" he says as he begins to chuckle

"And if that's the case I have nothing to worry about from you" Damian says with a smug grin on his face

_"Fool..." _

"What?" Damian asks as his grin fades away only to find the man charge at him and connecting the back of his hand with Damian's face as it sends him flying back

"Ack!" the boy says as he lands on his back

_"Now I remember a boy who was Stronger than that the first time we met"_

"Tch, you know what" he says as he picks himself off the ground

"I'm not done yet!" Damian shrieks as his anger builds up inside him

_"And to think your friend held more of a challenge" _the man says chuckling at the boys ability

"Friend...?"

"Ah!, what have you done with Tyler!" Damian demands his voice seething with rage

_"Now why does that make you angry?, is it the fact that he is clearly stronger than you?, or is it the fact that the only girl that you love wants him instead of you?"_

"Shut up!" he spats trembling and wanting to tear the mans head off

"I don't care about any of that!, Tyler is my brother! always has always will be!"

_"Then how come after all this you are so angry?"_ looking at the boy who stands there staring at him not able to muster any sort of rebuttal

"..."

_"See?, ever since you two were children you have always been jealous of his strength, always ashamed of your weakness" _

"That's it, no more bullshit!" the boy cries out as the familiar sword appears in his hand emanating with a dark power

_"That's it boy use your rage use the darkness in your heart to defeat me!, that is if you can" _the man taunts with a smirk on his grin

"Raaagghhh!" Damian cries out as his body swirls in the same dark power of which his sword inhabits

"I will kill you!" he shrieks as he charges toward the man

Just as he slashes at his opponent it simply phases through as he disappears catching Damian off balance, as he teeters forward the man reappears in front of him arching down as he catches Damian by the throat then arch's back up slamming Damian to the ground with a sword pressed to his neck

_"You are weak, you will never be as strong as him" _the man says pressing the blade closer and closer cutting Damian's neck slightly

"ENOUGH!" Damian shouts as a flash of energy consumes the both of them and sends the man flying through the air

Before the man can regain his surroundings he is intercepted by Damian at inhuman speed as he attacks him with a barrage of slashes

"Its over!" Damian roars as he brings the key down exerting all his strength into the final blow

As the blade connects with the man's head Damian is greeted with a flash of light

As he lands on the ground he slowly brings his weapon down, tired from the battle that ha just taken place

"Huff, huff" Damian gasps struggling for air as he begins to calm down

"Did I win?" he asks looking around for any signs that his opponent is still anywhere near him

_"It seems you are stronger than I thought" _the man says in the air looking down at the boy

"Huh!" Damian says startled to see that the man doesn't look like he had any effect on him

_"Why is it that even when you show your true power you still act in his shadow?" _Says the man who appeared behind Damian, which in turn startled the boy as he leaped forward to keep distance from his unknown assailant

Sighing Daman looks at the man and drops the key "I don't like being in Tyler's shadow but i just wish I was like him I wish I was strong"

_"Then join me and let me teach what i know, let me show you how to channel the darkness in your heart only then will you be strong as him or maybe even stronger" _

The man then extends his hand out reaching for the boy as if he was reaching out to help the boy

"Sorry but im going to have to decline your offer, evil sadistic asshole doesn't really fit me" Damian declares defiantly as he uses his foot to kick up the Key and catches it

_"Don't worry boy you'll come around eventually and when you do..."_ the man says leaning down and whispers in his ear _"No one will be able to stop you" _

Before Damian could say anything he is struck in the back of the head and knocked unconscious

_"Now what to do next?" _the man wondered as he picked the boy up he felt the presence of another person here

Knowing who it was the man grinned as he says _"Looks like another guest has arrived" _as he makes his way towards the source of the light

* * *

><p>"I will ask again what have you done with Damian ?!" Tyler demands as the man watches him grinning<p>

_"I merely tested the boys power, as I did yours" _

"Powers?...,Can he wield the Keyblade too?" Tyler asked the man who was shocked that his friend was in the same predicament as him"

The man instead of answering him or even acknowledging him turns around and disappears

"Wait!" Tyler shouts as he runs forward as stain glass stairs form under his feet bring him to another stain glass floor the looked like a giant pillar . As he reached the top he was confused and disappointed only to find a small circle of light on the ground in front of him instead of the mysterious man

As Tyler steps toward the light he hears the voice in his head once again

_So much to do..._

"Wha?" Tyler says startled to hear the voice again

_so little time..._

"Who said that?"

Feeling that something is behind him Tyler turns around to see that his shadow is extremely longer than usual as he stares at it he reels back in horror as it lurches up and takes on a three-dimensional shape and looks at him

_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes_

The shadow just stood there facing Tyler but with its eyes closed. Curiosity getting the better of him Tyler slowly inches forward towards the shadow and jut as he is a few feet away the shadows eyes snap open and swings one of his arms at Tyler which connects with his face which sends him back, then the shadow is engulfed in a ball of darkness well at least that's t most accurate description Tyler could perceive as he was shaking off that surprisingly hard hit to the face.

The ball then grew immensely large to the point that it almost covered the circle they were standing on, when the ball faded away in the place of the shadow was a much larger more distorted version that consisted of a being that had feet with its end actually coming out in a swirled kind of fashion, long bulky arms that had hands with claws, his face was covered by multiple coils around his face which ended up stalking up so that it looked like it's hair, and finally a large gaping hole in it's torso in the shape of a cartoony looking heart

The giant looed down at Tyler and let out a mighty roar which shook the realm they were in, deciding the best route was to retreat Tyler turned around and started t run only to find that the stairs were gone as he lurched foreword on the edge and almost fell off the pillar. Realizing the only way to escape was to fight Tyler summoned the Keyblade in his hand and looked at the creature =.

"Alright you want a piece of me, well come get it!" Tyler shouted as he charged towards the beast again

* * *

><p>AN: Welp there ya have it folks the end of chapter five, First off I would like to apologize for the lack of any activity to you fans for the past few months. The reason is i had many personal things that has happened to me that set me back as well as the fact my password never worked for my account no matter how many times i reset it, but i seemed to have finally gotten it fixed and will keep continuing the series i am currently writing chapter six as we speak and i hop to have it up within a week considering summer is in a few weeks so i will try to be more active. Also since i couldn't access this account i made a new one which i decided i will continue so i will wor on two projects at the ame time to keep my lazy ass busy. Finally thanks to everyone who is still supporting me in the making of this story, you are the reason i have kept doing this. With that being said hope to see you guys real soon PEACE<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone! :)

Its your favorite author with the latest installment of **My Experience**

Now before we set off on this chapter i would like to thank everyone for their continued support with the story as well as their collective criticism and input, I would also like to apologize for my absence again but im happy to report that im in full swing again i hope that pleases you ^_^

Now without further ado i bring you Chapter 6!

* * *

><p>"Rrrrrragh!" grunts the boy as he charges at the giant creature<p>

As he runs up to it the hulking monster sweeps his left arm to the boy as if he was trying to swat a fly, unfortunately for the teen it's arm connects with him and sends him flying back. Reeling away in pain the boy quickly flips back to his feet in astonishing speed

"Whoa..." the boy gasps as he realizes his feat "_How did i do that?, surely if I was hit that hard i would be dead...what's happening to me?" _the boy thought as he charge at the beast again

The creature then tried the same tactic but only to be trumped as the boy flipped over the arm and came down with a slash across its face

As the creature staggers back in pain the boy initiates a more aggressive offense with multiple strikes at its arms and feet

The large creature then balled up one of its fist and came down and struck the ground as a pool of black energy surrounded its arm several of the small shadows surfaced alarming the boy

"Hey!, where did they come from?" he gasped as the lurched at him

Given his new found strength he easily countered and struck the creatures with ease, as the creatures fell and disappeared the larger one stood back up and struck the boy again while he was off guard

He flew back again but only to stop himself by stabbing the ground with the key

He then ran toward the creature and began to strike at his feet once again, instead of it showing any signs of pain it got on its knees and opened its arms wide as it launched spheres of dark energy out of the hole in its chest

The boy scrambled around as he dodged the oncoming assault of spheres, however it appeared his attempts were futile as he was hit with one that knocked him to the ground dropping the key as it skidded away

"Ugh..." grunted the boy as he lay on his back clearly overpowered by the creature

As the boy laid there the creature began to make his way over to the boy as it brought its foot up in an attempt to end him

_"I don't want to die!" _the boy thought as he faced his doom

As the creatures foot came down time began to slow

_So...this is it then?, you're just going to lay there and give up?_

"Huh?" the boy says looking over to find his best friend watching him

"Damian?, how did you get here?" questioned the boy as he looked at his friend

_"That's not important right now, what is important is you getting your sorry ass up and beating this thing"_

"Easy for you to say you're not thing getting the shit beat out of you"

_"That may be true but i know you can beat this thing now all you got to do is get up"_

"Bu-"

_"Get up!"_

Just as when the creature brought its foot down the boy stuck his hand up and summoned the sword just in time to block the attack

"Rah!" the boy grunted as he shoved the creature back while getting up. As he got to his feet the boy was covered in a bright white energy

"It's time to finish this!" the boy shouted as he charged at the creature, as he made his way near it he jumped in the air with amazing height and brought the key down as he stabbed the creature right in the hole in its chest. The boy then grabbed the edges of the handle and arched back as he spun around turning the key, as he did this the boy heard a small click like something had locked.

When the boy pulled the key out of the creatures chest he was shaken off the creature due to suddenly standing up in spasms of pain. As the boy watched the creature it stopped and grew silent and started to fall forward. Sensing this the boy began to run away only to trip and fall

"Oh no no no!" the boy shrieked as he turned around to face the creature as it fell on him and engulfed him in darkness.

* * *

><p>"Huh, where am I?"<p>

"Oh thank god you're ok!"

He looked to his left to find Aura kneeled next to him resting his head on her thighs then looked around to see a circle of people around him

"What happened?"

"Well you and Damian just stopped in place and collapsed, we are waiting on a doctor right now"

"How long was I out?"

"Only for a few minutes"

"What!?" Tyler says shocked at the news

_"I know it was longer than that" _

"Wait!" Tyler exclaims looking around the mat

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Damian?!"

The only response he got was her looking down

"I don't know...he just got up and left, and when I tried to stop him he just kept walking"

"I have to go find him" Tyler states as he quickly gets up and walks to the exit

"Wait you need to see a doctor"

"Nah I'm fine" he says back shooting her a reassuring smile, fake mind you but all in all reassuring

But no longer did he flash his smile did she immediately call bullshit

*Sigh* "Fine go...but I'm going with you"

"Alright then meet me at the enterance in ten minutes"

* * *

><p><em>Running...<em>

_From what?...I don't know..._

_What does he mean by Shadow?_

_What _

_What _

_What_

_These headaches keep me up all night and when I sleep all i see is darkness_

_"What is happening to me?"_

The boy started making his way through the streets to his home only to find his front door that had appeared to be kicked in

"MOM!...DAD!?"

He made his way through the house and he found them in their living room sinking in a pool of dark energy surrounded by the creatures in his dream as well as new ones which wore armor and swayed left and right in a spazzing like motion

He growled and the same strange key summoned

Knowing what to do he quickly hacked and slashed at the creatures until there were none left

"Oh god!" he shrieked as he grabbed their hands frantically pulling as hard as he could but try he might it did nothing and slowly he saw his parents fade to nothing

Appearing behind him was a man who he barely knew

"So...you decided to show up..."

Turning around he saw Aura's father "You...but why..."

"Oh come now boy you can't possibly believe that you could've saved them" he said walking towards him

But he didn't respond but instead he fell to his knees and wept

"Im going to end you..." he whispered as the same dark energy rose from out of his body

"Oh?, no quips this time I must've really hit a ner-"

But before he could've finished his sentence he was met with the end of the key to the face and sent back

"I WILL END YOU!" he shouted charging at him

As he did however another weapon formed from his hand but instead of a key it was a weird looking blade with an eye at the top of the hilt

But before he had the chance to use it he collapsed to his knees

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Aura asked as they were riding down the road<p>

"I'm going to Damian's house and checking to see if he's there"

"I just hope he's okay..."  
>Realizing she was concerned about him he smiled<p>

_"My little boy is growing up" _ he thinks smirking to himself

"I'm sure he's fine Aura"

Perking up a little from that she smiles

"Yeah...you're right"

* * *

><p>We find Damian laying on the same stained glass floor but this time its him and Tyler who are painted on, Tyler has a golden glow wit hflawless accuracy as to how he looks while Damian is dark and corrupted<p>

As he opens his eyes he finds a boy about his age running away

"Why!?...Why does he have the Keyblade!?"

As he says this he fades away

"Whats going on?..." Damian says as he stands up

As he does however he sees the same man

"You!" he says as he charges towards and slashes him with his key

But instead of connecting he simply fazes through him

_I don't wish to fight boy, I only wish to inform you of your current state _

"What do you mean my current state?"

But as he asks he suddenly remembers his parents are gone

Fresh tears stream down his face as the dark energy seeps out of the center of his chest

_The darkness in your hear is consuming you_

"Why is this happening to me?"

_Your hearts are merging _

"What?...Who?"

_He's a lot like you, his heart is filled with darkness. So encompassing that his own heart consumed him and left him broken__...maybe you'll be stronger than he was  
><em>

"Who's he?"

_His name is not important, what is important however is that the darkness in your heart is slowly consuming you_

"Is there any way I can stop it?"

_Yes there is but in order to do so it requires you to undergo very rigorous training as well as by the end it may corrupt your mind to the point where you forget things...important things..._

"What happens if I don't?"

_Then you are destroyed_

"Then I guess I don't have much of a choice"

_Good... then let's begin__..._

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap folks!<p>

Now i get that you're probably more than tired of these huge gaps in between chapters and again I apologize but I have been very busy this summer as well as during school but I am Really trying to make this series work for you guys

With that being said that you for the continued support and I will see you guys soon

PEACE!


	7. Character Roster

Tyler Carter Warrior

Damian Adame Shadow

Aura Nero Mystic

Miles Walker Guardian

Nicolette Hikari Mystic

Milla Braydens Guardian

Alistair Mackenzie - Guardian

This is my way of apologizing and confirming that im not dead, so yeah expect chapters 7 and 8 out this week.


	8. Chapter 7 and 8

Hey guys!, its me Thisismeguys with another "chapter" shit nevermind im not gonna string you along its TWO chapters in one baby ;D. Im back in the game and more fired up than EVER!.

As always I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS ALL TRADEMARKS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

"Do you remember?" asked one boy as another lay on his back in the grass

"Remember what?" asked the other sitting up

"This is the tree" Said the first boy smiling

"Gotta be a little more specific than that" replied the other grinning

"Ugh..this is the tree where we first met"

"Oh yeah, I had ran away from my parents when we were at the park and got lost."

"Yeah then when I found you, you were crying and sitting against this tree."

"No I wasnt!" cried the boy standing up and walking away

"Hey!" the boy exclaimed "wait for me!" as he hurried to catch up with his friend

"Tyler!"

"Wha-" Tyler said as he broke away from his thoughts and looked over to the passenger side.

"We're here right?" Aura asked as she pointed to the familiar street sign

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me" Tyler said as he pulled into the neighborhood

"See I caught you slipping, I dont know what you would do without me" she said with a smirk but then saw the look of horror in his face. "Wait whats wrong?" she asked as she turned and saw his house, or rather what was left of his house as it was nothing but rubble and what appeared to be thes dark black vines growing out of the house.

"No..." Tyler said as he got out of the car as tears begin to fill up in his eyes.

"Tyler..." Aura whispered as she put a hand on Tyler's shoulder

He then collapsed to his knees and began crying, suddenly however as he sits there the ground begins to shake.

"What ?" Tyler asks getting up quickly

He then hears Aura shriek, he then turns around to see the creatures from his dream appear.

"Damn, not again" Tyler mutters as the key forms in his hand as if it was the most natural thing ever

"Nice" Tyler says with a smirk

"Aura" Tyler says turning to face his friend who stares at the creatures with a blank expression "Stay back" as Tyler turns to face the creatures and begins to fight them.

He lunges forward and makes short work of the creatures and walks back over to his friend.

"Wha...what were those things?" Aura asks wide eyed as she looks down at the key "What the hell is that?"

"Honestly I don't kno-" Tyler says as he is struck from behind and flung several feet from where he was

"Shit" Tyler mutters getting up to see new creatures. They were taller than the original batch but clad in armor and there was a significant number of them this time around.

He then charged toward them and slashed at one, surprisingly enough it disappeared in the same black smoke. But it seemed the space he made for the first was filled with two more as more and more began to appear.

"Tyler!" Aura yelled as two of the creatures approached her and were on top of her.

"Shit!" Tyler said as he sprinted to her but before he could get to her a huge explosion erupted and sent the creatures flying back. Aura then stood there encased in a translucent dome

'What?" Tyler said quizzically as he ran up to her. "Are you okay?" he asked as the dome disappeared, but before she could answer she collapsed.

"Oh shit" he said as he got next to her to try to wake her up but quickly remembered the monsters and got up to face the rest.

"Please wake up Aura" he said as he charged at the creatures once again and began dispatching them one by one until there were no more

"Ugh my head" Aura said as she sat up clutching her head.

Kneeling next to her "What was that you did back there?" he asked and slowly helped her up.

"I don't know, I just wanted those...things...attacking me and so I tried to protect myself"

"Well it fucking worked" he said grinning as he patted her shoulder.

Just as he said that the sky became surprisingly dark and more of the creatures appeared

"We need to go now!" Tyler said pulling Aura behind him, as they climb into the car and drove away the world itself began to break apart and fly into the sky.

"What is going on Tyler!" Aura said fear growing steadily in her voice as the made their way down the highway

"I don't know" he replied trying to keep his cool

"But whatever it is, we should be fine" as he looked at Aura.

"Look out!" Aura shrieked as she pointed at something.

He then turned to see a huge bulking object hurdle towards him

"Oh shi-" he said as it hit his car and was sent into a void of darkness.

* * *

><p>"Concentrate!"<p>

It had been only 3 hours since he left and already this old man had worn him out

"I am!"Damian said panting as he collapsed to his hands and knees

"If you wish to save yourself and your friends then you need to try harder!" The man in black said pacingback and forth watching the youths progress.

Grunting he got back into a standing position and stuck his right hand out and summoned his key.

"You know what to do next boy"

He then stuck his other hand out and began focusing his energy into the other hand as a dark pool of energy sufaced out of his palm.

"Good!, use that anger channel your insecurities use that to fuel your rage"

Grunting louder the energy began to form into a weapon.

"How do you hope to ever accomplish this if you cant even control your power"

"Shut up" he said focusing harder and harder

"Give up boy, you aernt strong enough"

"Shut up" the energy took even more shape, sweat dripping down his face.

"And now you and your friends will die!"

"I said SHUT UP" he said lunging forward as the sword from before formed in has hand alongside his key.

Quickly dodging the attack the man grabbed the teens arm and threw him across the room.

As he collided with the wall the man caught him with astonishing speed and caught him by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"There you see?" he said tightening the grip around his throat "You are using the darkness in your heart to fight" he then let go of the teen as he collapsed on the ground gasping for air.

"Whats happening to me?" he said as he struggled to stand up

"You are simply using the power you have in your heart, however there can be some...repercussions...to using your power"

"What do you mean repercussions?"

"Simply put exposure can lead to losing your memories, needless to say its better than becoming those wretched heartless" the man said turning away from him

"Heartless?" Damian said as he looked at the man.

"No questions boy" The man snarled "But here you will be needing this for the next part of your training" as he put his hand on Damian's chest and pure black seeped over his clothes.

Startled by this he fell back as the black completely enveloped his body.

* * *

><p>"Ugh what?" Tyler said as he woke up recollecting the events that took place prior to.<p>

"Aura!" Tyler shouted as he quickly lurched forward and saw that he was laying on what appeared to be a section of the road he was on.

"What?" Tyler said as he quickly made his to the edge and saw nothing but darkness below.

"No..." Tyler whispered as the realization that everything was gone.

Crying he turned to look at the sky to see a massive orb in the middle of the sky sucking in everything that was left of his world.

"This cant be happening.." he said as he saw one of the armored creatures appear in front of him.

"This is all your fault!" he screams charging at the creature and stabbing it straight the torso.

Struggling the creature flails as he pushes the key deeper and deeper until it goes still and disappears like the rest.

"Fuck..." Tyler says struggling to stand, exhaustion finally caught up to him.

Just as the words left his mouth the bulking object from before came into view.

"What?" he said as he clutched the key and stared at the object.

The bulking object began to melt and dark sludge began to pour onto the surface which he stood on, as he began to back away from the puddle the strange liquid began to take form.

_"Get ready" _Tyler thought to himself as he got into a fighting stance.

The liquid began to shape into the monster in his dream but this time instead of it standing still it was very sporadic and had a huge red crack where its 'heart' should be.

"Ready for round two?" he said to the bulking monster as it bellowed its was towards him.

First the monster swept its left arm at him which to its avail was easily dodged and caused him to slash at the monsters arm causing it to reel away in pain.

Using this opening Tyler charged forward and ran up its arm and jumped up in the air and landed a three hit combo on its face.

This time however the monster reacted quicker and swatted at Tyler who didn't anticipate the speed boost and was easily sent back into a fallen tree.

"Agh" he choked struggling to stand up bruised and battered.

This time the creature went into the offensive as it stuck its hand in the air which began to radiate in dark energy. The creature then drove his hand into the ground which caused a pool of dark liquid to form around it.

"Ew" Tyler groaned as he kick some of the sludge off his shoe back into the puddle which caused a ripple, the ripple seem to start something as a few of the smaller creatures formed out of the puddle.

"Of fucking course" he said quickly getting into stance as the creatures lunged forward at him. There efforts however were quickly disrupted as he retaliated with much better speed than before.

Astonished by his improvement he then ran towards the larger creature who still had its hand into the ground full of newly found strength.

"Take this!" he said as he jumped up in the air at amazing heights and brought the key down into the creatures face.

The creature howled in pain as it brought its hand out of the ground and stood squirming and shrieking from the pain and made its way to the edge.

"Oh shit!" Tyler said grunting as he tried to pull the key out of the creatures face and jumped off of it as it fell off over the edge. He then watched the creature fall into the unknown below and then erupt into a bright flash as a giant cartoon-like heart floated into the air.

He then saw a shimmering speck of light fall down and make its way towards him, curious by this he reached forward and grabbed it.

"Weird" he muttered examining the object, it couldn't be bigger than a small rock. it was multicolored and had a weird edge.

"Might as well hold onto this" he said as he put it into his pocket.

As soon as he did however the force of the pull from the sphere above became increasingly stronger as it lifted him up slowly. Desperately he scrambled to grab a root of a tree on the ground to hold onto. Sadly his attempts proved futile as he was quickly brought into the sky and hurtled towards the sphere screaming.

"Huh?" Tyler says as he wakes up to find himself in an ally propped up against the wall.

"Ugh..." he groans as he stands up "Where am I?" he asks as he scans his environment.

Suddenly he spots his reflection in a puddle, he now has far spikier hair and had a total change in wardrobe. This outfit consisted of grey shorts that went beneath his knees, a red shirt that went to his elbows, grey finger-less gloves with metal plates on the back of his hands, unusually large grey shoes, a vest with a hood and coattails that went to his ankles, a belt with assorted pouches and a bandalier with more pouches both colored a leathery brown, and a locket in the shape of a crown that held his fathers ring and mothers cross.

"What in the hell?" he said as he stared in the reflection at his altered self.

Quickly getting used to his alteration he stood up and made his way down the alley only to be tackled be an unusal looking dog.

"Down boy!" he exclaimed as he began to be licked in the face repeatedly.

"Pluto!" said a girl as she made her way to the scene

"Who the hell are you?" she asked as she pulled the dog by the collar to another boy about Tylers age.

The girl was clad in a dark grey sleeveless shirt with a white cape and khakis and had a belt going diagonal from her waist that held what appeared to be a leather folder for a book or tome. In her hand was a long wooden staff that was grey that held a shimmering emerald at the top which cloesly matched her eyes, but even then they were hard to see behind her long blonde hair.

The boy stood a few inches taller than the girl with spiky blonde hair and matching green eyes. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt and one shoulder guard and matching elbow and knee pads, he also had grey pants and black and white shoes. On his back was a strange looking shield which was the shape of a cross that was gold with a blue accent on the edges and corners he also has a scar starting on his cheek below his right eye and going over his chin onto the top of his neck.

"I will ask you again" she said as she pointed the staff right at him "Who...the hell...are you..."

Quickly he rose his hands in defense "Hey hey take it easy!, my name is Tyler Carter"

"Hmph" she grunted "You're not who we are looking for" she says as she turns around and walks away. Suddenly the boy kneels beside him.

"Sorry about that, my name is Miles. Hers is Milla"

"Cmon Miles!" Milla shouts as she gets farther and farther away from him.

"Well see you around Tyler" Miles says as he runs away waving back at him with Pluto following suite.

"Bye..." Tyler says waving back more scared of being by himself than anything else.

Making his way out of the alley he finds himself in what appeared to be the square of this town. This square was lined with bricks and lamp posts.

"Hey there!, welcome First District!" said a girl slowly limping towards him.

"Are you okay?" he said worried as he closed the gap quicker than her so she didn't have to walk anymore than she had to.

"Oh yeah im fine, ive had this injury before here" she said pointing to her bruised discolored leg

"What exactly is here?" he asked as they sat down on a bench.

"This is Traverse town, a place where lost souls come when they lost their world to the monsters"

"So my world is gone...?" he asks as he looks done at the floor holding back his sadness.

"Oh...I didn't mean to upset you..."

"No its fine" he says as he looks at her and smiles weakly.

"Since you're new you should meet Cid, hes really nice" she says as she struggles to get up and is helped up by him.

"Alright, lead the way" Tyler says as he walks beside her

"Oh by the way, my name is Anne"

"Tyler, nice to meet you Anne"

"Nice to meet you too" she says with a smile

_"How could a little girl be so happy in the midst of all this bullshit"_

Together the duo make their way into a shop labeled **Accessories**

"Welcome to my sto- oh hello Anne, whose the kid?" says a man with spiky blonde hair blue eyes a pair of goggles on his forehead, white t-shirt, blue pants with an orange belt, and sandals with white socks, he also appears to have a reed of some sort in his mouth.

"Cid this is Tyler, he lost his home like us" she says as she looks at Tyler

"Anne..." Cid says as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "You cant bring every wash-up you meet and expect them to get help, times have changed there are at least triple the amount of people than last week"

"Which is all the more reason for us to help him" she states defiantly

***sigh* **"Alright you win, Tyler right? welcome to my shop"

"What do you sell?" Tyler says as he makes his way to the counter while Anne sits on the couch near the back of the store.

"Well I sell accessories such as belts, bangles, bandannas, rings and many more" he says as he points to the display case behind him.

"I also synthesize more accessories with materials found all over"

"Do you appraise materials?" Tyler asks remembering the stone he found earlier

"Why sure" Cid says with a grin "Lets have a look at it"

Fishing the rock out of his pocket he hands it over to Cid

"This here is a gummi" Cid says as he examines the rock

"A what?" Tyler says trying not laugh.

"A gummi, these here are used to create ships. But this one here is special, this is a warp gummi"

"Well how much can I get for it?" Tyler asks

"Well sadly this is only half of the whole gummi so I will give you 2500 munny for it"

"Deal?" Tyler says more confused than anything else.

"Good" Cid says with a smirk as he hands the munny over Tyler who puts it in his right waist pouch.

"You should check out the other door is an item shop which has some useful stuff. Then down the street and into the next district there is a hotel. Before I forget since Anne has so much faith in you take this." he says as he hands Tyler a map of Traverse town.

"Thanks Cid" Tyler says as he puts the map in his left pouch

"If you ever get into trouble come find me I will take care of ya" Cid says as Tyler makes his way to the door

"Bye Tyler!" Anne says waving

"Bye Anne" Tyler says as he waves back and leaves the store.

As he makes his way down the stairs he reaches in his left pouch and scans the map for shops

"So you're the keyblade wielder"

Startled by this Tyler turns to see a man with brown spiky hair, black jacket, black pants, shoes,and white shirt with a scar on his face and brown eyes. Tyler then quickly puts the map back as he faces the man.

"What do you know about the key?" Tyler says as he keeps his eyes lock on the man.

"I know that that key is dangerous, and where that key is the heartless follows" says the man as he pulls out a sword that looks like a large knife with a large revolver cylinder at the base of the blade.

Smirking Tyler says "Nice sword, but I think mine is better" sd the key appears in his right hand.

"Dont worry kid, I will go easy on you" says the man as he gets in a fighting stance.

"Funny I was about to say the same thing" Tyler says as he gets in his stance and braces himself as the man lunges at him.

* * *

><p>AND BREAK Thats it for this chapter folks :D, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all next time!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_"A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory..."_

"Huh?"

_"A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream..."_

"Who said that?"

_"I want to line the pieces up...yours..and mine..."_

"My head..."

_"They say every world is connected by one great big sky. So maybe there's somebody up there in all those worlds who's really hurting, and they're waiting for you to help them."_

"Go away..."

_"Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"_

"Stop..."

_"Maleficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door...and change the world." _

_"Come on, Sora! Together, we can do it!" _

_"Take care of her."_

"AGH" Damian shouts as he wakes up from his sleep. Damian that was his name right? I mean thats what the old man told him it was, but nothing else that was important like where was he from. Why is he here. Nothing but a name and black cloak.

Groggily getting out of bed he made his way down the hall and into his Masters study to find the man looking out a window and into the horzion.

"What is my first mission, my master" he said looking straight ahead.

"I want you to begin using the heartless to search for the 1st pure of heart."

"As you wish" he lifelessly replied as he stuck his hand out as a portal appeared. without another word he stepped into the portal.

"Gee Leon, what did you do to this kid? asked a girl as she looked at Tylers unconcious body.

"We had a little...sparring match" Leon said as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Sparring match!?" she exclaimes as she stepped towards him. "Youre covered in cuts and bruises as well as the kid over there" walking back she added "Why did you bring him here!?, if what you say about him is true the heartless will be on us any minute!"

"Yuffie" he says closing his eyes "You and I both know that the heartless will show up anyways, they always do." He then notices the boy waking up. "Besides we need to worry about him more than anything else right now." he says as he nods towards Tyler.

"Wha.." Tyler muttered as he began opening his eyes and scanning the room he now occupied. He then spotted a girl standing over him that looked just like

"Aura?" he said weakly.

"Aura?, whose Aura? the names Yuffie."

Tylers vision then became clear as he saw a completely different person.

"Sorry" he replied solemnly as the realization of his friends possibly being missing or worse hit him yet again.

Seeing this Yuffie then said "He-Hey dont sweat it they are bound to be somewhere, after all this is a big place."

"Yeah..." he said as he made eye contact with the man before.

"You" he said bluntly as he stood up of the bed and faced his attacker.

"Easy kid, im not here to fight" Leon said not even moving "The only reason I did what I did is so i could conceal you from the heartless"

"The what?" Tyler said with a puzzled look on his face. "You mean the creatures that took my home away from me?" he then stated as his face lit up from the revelation.

"Exactly, the heartless are severely attracted to the keyblade" he says getting up off the wall and making his way over to the key which was propped against the wall. "Although im not sure why they are." as he picked up, soon after however it disappeared and reappeared in Tylers hand.

"Wha!" Tyler said jumping back startled from this.

Collecting himself from the outburst he then asked. "Why did this thing choose me?"

"I dont know" Leon stated flatly as he leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed. "But what I do know is that the heartless will be coming soon and you need to be ready."

Before anything else could be said there was a loud crash in the room next door.

"What the hell?" Leon said alarmed as he drew his sword and swiftly kicked the door down to find multiple armor clad hearltess surrounding a girl in a pink dress and red ribbon.

"Aerith!" Leon exclaimed as he quickly dispatched the heartless. "Are you okay" he asked as he rushed over to here.

"Im fine" she replied "I was just talking to some other people and all of a sudden the heartless appeared in my room."

"Well at least youre ok no-" Leon said but was cut off by a loud explosion coming from outside

"Yuffie!" he said as he ran back into the previous room and jumped out of the window.

"Right!" she replied as she followed close behind.

"Wait for me!" Tyler said as he ran and hesitantly jumped out of the window and landed into the ground below without receiving any logical damage from the fall.

"Tyler the explosion came from the Third district, see if you can find and help anyone who might need help"

"Right" he said as he made his way to Third district.

As he pushed open the doors to Third he was greeted with several small heartless and some armored ones. He then quickly dispatched them and made his way down the ramp and onto the square below.

"Milla hurry up with that incantation!" Miles shrieked as he bashed an armored heartless with his shield.

"Dont rush me!" the girl replied angrily as she dodged the onslaught of barrages and slashes as she read from her book. "If I so much as mess up a syllable it could backfire onto us!"

"Well please read faster, I dont know how much longer I can take of thi-"Miles replied as he was hit and sent hurdling over the railing.

"Miles!" she exclaimed as she too was met with the same fate.

"Huh?" Tyler said as he heard screaming from above. He barely had time to look up before the two landed on him.

"Ugh.." the three groaned as the gathered themselves.

The two then spotted what they were looking for.

"The key!" they both shouted as they got off of Tyler and stood up.

Before any of them had time to lament on the situation the ground shook as pillars rose from the ground and formed a wall around them.

"Whats going on?" Tyler asked as multiple armored heartles appeared and stood on the pillars silently watching the trio.

"Why are they staring at us?" Miles asked as he looked over at Milla.

"I dont know, but whatever it is we need to get ready for it."

As if fate itself were playing a joke on them a massive set of armor fell from the sky and crashed into the ground.

"What the hell...?" Tyler muttered as he examined the armor closer, immediately following that the armor sprang to life and formed a large humanoid creature. This creature had two broad arms and legs with a bell shaped body and spherical head, all pieces were colored in a dull grey with a vivid purple accent.

"Step back" Milla said as she prepared her staff.

Pushing past her and getting into his stance Tyler replied "Like hell I will."

"Hmph" Milla mutters getting ready for the fight

"Alright lets see what you can do keyblade master" Miles said as he cooly pulled his shield out and stood next to Tyler.

"Fine by me" Tyler said staring at the heartless.

Without another word the trio lunged forward and began their first fight.


End file.
